


Comfort

by ThatSleepyBoi



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gay, Happy, How Do I Tag, I Tried, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm not the best at writing, M/M, Mentions of Ganondorf, Might have triggering content at the start?, Morning Cuddles, Nightmares, Short One Shot, Sleepy Kisses, Twilight Princess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-16 10:21:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18092498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatSleepyBoi/pseuds/ThatSleepyBoi
Summary: Dark wakes up from a nightmare of Ganondorf and his...'home', so Link cuddles n kisses the thoughts away as best as he can. Even though they won't be gone for good, not for a long time...(I'm so bad at descriptions I'm sorry ^^; It's mostly Link n Dark being cute tbh)





	Comfort

**Author's Note:**

> The characters belong to Nintendo. I'm just writing this for fun. I'm sorry if this is not the greatest, for its been a long while since I've actually written anything! So, I guess this is mostly a test thing? Idk- Yes this is TP. uwus (Inspired from rps I've done with my bf)

Great. This is just what he needed.

Another nightmare of the place he'd call his personal hell. He just wanted that monster out of his head... Ganon.

The only memories he has of him is constant fighting and abuse. His mother was abused too. Beaten. Ganon pushed Dark to fight and be stronger, so he could kill the Hero. Link. The pig kept at him, urging him to do it. Get close, gain his trust, and kill him.

Well, that failed terribly...

And just like that, the shadow's crimson eyes shot open n he was awake.

The Hero of Twilight was still asleep, though the taller male lightly shook him to wake him up.  
"Link-!"

Said hylian groaned and furrowed his brows, shifting and hesitantly opening his eyes.  
"Mm... Wha..? What's going on?"

The sun had risen an hour ago or so, and it was just bright enough now to shine through the windows. Time to be awake!

Dark Link moved the covers and adjusted himself, looking at the dirty blonde male with slight frustration and anger. "Another stupid nightmare. He won't get out of my head-! Heh..probably pissed that I did the opposite of what he wanted.."

Link hummed and sat up, rubbing his eyes and yawning. "You've been getting those a lot.. once he's gone, I'm sure those'll go too." He gave the other male a gentle smile and stretched, leaning against him while feeling an arm around him.

He sighed and shrugged, "I dunno. Hopefully that's the case..." Dark murmured his reply, turning to press a small kiss to his head. "..Can we cuddle?" The blonde looked at him n smiled more.

Of course the Hero would say yes, he never denies him that.

He chuckled lightly and pushed Dark down onto the bed, which caused the shadow to blush some. Link then got comfy on top of him and wrapped his arms around him. "Mhm. You don't need to ask, yknow."

But, that's just who the shadow is. He always asked him.

"I..I know.." Dark mumbled, putting his own arms around Link's upper back. That made the blonde purr slightly with content.  
...He felt as if he needed to say something, but it looks like the other got to it before him.

"Let's get that nasty being out of your thoughts for now, okay? I love you." The dirty blonde murmured, looking at the shadow and pressing a light kiss to his cheek. "I love you too, Link-"

Dark's speech was soon stopped by lips pressed to his own, a gentle hum rumbling in the back of his throat. That's something they both really enjoyed. Kisses.

Any kind of kisses. Hot, messy ones. Gentle, slow ones. And passionate ones. They all were important and meant so much. At the moment, the kiss they were sharing was one of passion.

The shorter male moved a hand to Dark's cheek, eyes closed as he lightly caressed it. Meanwhile, the shadow was slipping his own hand into the blonde hair, making a pleased noise n playing with the strands.

After a couple of moments, they both broke the kiss for air, soft huffs leaving their lips. Link looked down at his lover from his position, searching those red eyes...and Dark lightly tugged his hair.

The shadow let out a purr, that smirk of his poking at his lips. Link couldn't help but grin right back, face starting to warm up. The smirk he gave wasn't always a good thing...but it really depends.

"Mm...shall we get up? Or.." Dark murmured teasingly, slowly moving his hand down his boyfriend's back and receiving a shiver. "..Do you have something else in mind..?~" those red eyes looked over the hylian, watching his expression.

Link sighed and gave a peck to his lips, nuzzling him afterwards. "...I'd love to, Dark, but.." he furrowed his brows and tilted his head, humming. "But?" The blonde removed himself and sat down again, "but we need to be awake. Besides, there's some things I wanna do...we always can later-"

Sorry Dark Link. You're just gonna have to wait!~

The taller male pouted and huffed at him, "Fine...before anything else though, can we go back to cuddling? Please?" He begged, Link looking at him with his thinking face.

"Alright, alright... But after that, we need to get up okay? I plan on going into town to buy some things we need." Was his reply, huffing and laying back down to cuddle his whiny lover. "Mhm..as long as we can snuggle." Dark was content now, and smiled as he pulled the other close to him. How cute...

It worked.

At least for the rest of the day.

The shadow didn't have any more thoughts of Ganon. Until he had to go to sleep...


End file.
